


take it slowly, darling

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cisswap, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: Qrowe didn’t expect this to happen, when she came in to brief Jamie on what she found about the Mantle killings, but she supposes she should have. Whenever she sits on Jamie’s desk, things happen. Usually it’s an argument, but sometimes Qrowe’s misfortune doesn’t rear its ugly head.Sometimes she instead gets Jamie looking up at Qrowe, still in that ridiculously big office chair, with her broad shoulders bracketed between Qrowe’s legs.(Cisswap Ironqrow AU)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Kudos: 17





	take it slowly, darling

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. Was talking to a friend about cisswap wlw ironqrow and this came about. Honestly I think Qrowe would just spell her name the same as Qrow. Butttt my friend and I talked about both ironqrows having a foursome and that would be too confusing. Depending on the reception of this I may write that too??? Thank you to elellia for beta-ing!
> 
> ([“Sway” by Anna of the North](https://youtu.be/FH8Equniqgw))

Qrowe didn’t expect this to happen, when she came in to brief Jamie on what she found about the Mantle killings, but she supposes she should have. Whenever she sits on Jamie’s desk, things happen. Usually it’s an argument, but sometimes Qrowe’s misfortune doesn’t rear its ugly head.

Sometimes she instead gets Jamie looking up at Qrowe, still in that ridiculously big office chair, with her broad shoulders bracketed between Qrowe’s legs.

“Tell me, please?” Jamie asks earnestly even though her eyes are dark--the sea at night--with want. Even though she could easily flip Qrowe over, pull her leggings down, push Qrowe's skirt up, and have her way with Qrowe right on Jamie’s desk.

Qrowe scoffs but takes Jamie’s face between her hands, presses their foreheads together then kisses her. She receives a content sound from Jamie, both the metal and flesh hands tightening high on her thighs. When she tries to pull away Jamie sneaks in one more kiss; which has Qrowe smiling just as softly as the press to her lips.

She waits until Jamie pulls away, meets her eyes, and then with a cocked grin says, “Jamie, fuck me.”

Jamie’s eyes flash in excitement--lightning over that dark sea--before she steals another kiss. This time deep and biting. Distracting, if Qrowe were any less of the spy that she is. But she’s a damn good one, so she notices Jamie’s hands slide up her skirt. All the way to the very edges of the tundra grade leggings that Jamie gave her days after they arrived. Jamie’s fingers grace over the bare skin of her waist, one set hot and the other cold, and then Jamie pulls the leggings-- along with Qrowe’s panties too--down with ease despite being seated on the desk. Qrowe’s about to comment that she needs her boots off but Jamie stops sliding the clothes off just below Qrowe’s knees.

She pulls Qrowe close to the edge suddenly, drawing a quiet yelp from Qrowe, before she spreads Qrowe’s legs as far as the fabric bunched under her knees will allow. Her hands tight around Qrowe’s thighs keeping them apart, so very close to Qrowe’s cunt. Then Jamie settles in the small opening, trapping herself between Qrowe’s legs.

“What are you doing? If you’re not careful you’ll suffocate on me,” Qrowe breathes out, a little shaken by the sudden cool air on her. But her concern fades when she looks down and meets Jamie’s hungry eyes, when she sees that lopsided grin and visible teeth.

“Oh.” Qrowe swallows dryly and then shivers when Jamie leans in and her breath settles over Qrowe’s cunt. She stays there for a bit, so still. She must be looking at Qrowe, and Qrowe flushes at that. The idea of Jamie’s dark eyes on her cunt has her surge with want, gets her even wetter. She should have guessed then, when Jamie didn’t dive in and eat her out until Qrowe screamed, that Jamie was going to prolong this. Tease her until she wasn’t just screaming but crying too. She wouldn’t have guessed that Jamie would have the patience--not with everything going on. But Qrowe should have known. Jamie had told her long ago, “I’ll always have time for you.”

Qrowe still whines when Jamie’s lips settle on her thigh instead of her cunt. It turns into a moan when Jamie starts to suck a bruise into the supple skin.

She stays there, peppering each thigh with kisses and marks, until Qrowe growls. Then she chuckles--damn her deep voice for making Qrowe’s cunt drip--before finally pressing a kiss to Qrowe’s clit, suckling it between her soft lips. Qrowe’s head falls back onto the desk with a sigh and a soft noise. Jamie still takes her time, long drags of her tongue over Qrowe’s cunt, slow circles on Qrowe’s clit, but at least she finally has her mouth on Qrowe.

When Qrowe feels Jamie’s metal hand leave her thigh, she assumes it’s to go inside of her, but it travels up to her chest. Qrowe feels Jamie palm at her breasts before Jamie blindly tries to undo the buttons of Qrowe’s shirt.

Qrowe laughs, high and giggly as Jamie circles her clit harder, before taking mercy and helping Jamie with her own shirt. Once it’s undone she takes Jamie’s hand in one of her own and with the other she slips her breasts out of her bra, the pinch of fabric nice and sharp at her sides. Qrowe rests her hand over Jamie’s as it cups one breast, squeezing the soft flesh. The cold metal makes her nipple harden instantly. Jamie scratches lightly on it before taking it between two of her fingers, pinching and tugging, while she grips the rest of Qrowe’s breast. Qrowe’s chest lifts to press into the hand, a gasp hitching out of her.

Which turns into a shout when Jamie’s other hand, which unnoticed to Qrowe, moves from her thigh--and really, Qrowe was just saying how good of a spy she is-- to slip two fingers into Qrowe’s wet cunt.  
Jamie’s pace is slow and deep as her mouth continues its attention on Qrowe’s clit. Qrowe’s hips push into Jamie’s thrusts and Qrowe snags her lip between her teeth, as Jamie spreads her fingers. Slips a third finger in after the first two, but it’s easy going, with how wet Qrowe is. She can hear how wet she is. The sounds Jamie works from her make Qrowe flush, and her whole body grows warmer with each push of Jamie’s fingers. When Jamie nips at Qrowe’s clit, Qrowe whines high and her thighs-- no longer restricted by Jamie’s hands--tighten around Jamie’s head.

And that's when Jamie’s plans of dragging this out fall apart. It’s her own fault, Qrowe will say later, because Jamie gasps and moans desperately into her when Qrowe holds Jamie against her cunt. And Qrowe has always been a bit too desperate to be wanted. So with such a clear display it’s hard not to hurtle closer to the edge. Even harder as Jamie starts eating her out with abandon, finally getting her wish of being suffocated on Qrowe's cunt.

Qrowe takes her free hand to grip the edge of the desk, no need to grab Jamie’s hair and hold her, and uses it to push her cunt into Jamie’s face and fingers. All it takes is another thrust, this time with four fingers--gods, Qrowe’s never been this open before--and Qrowe screams. Her vision spotty with white dots and black edges, her whole body shaking.

Qrowe's still shuddering when she comes to and she whines as Jamie switches her mouth and fingers. Her tongue now lapping up the slick at her opening, really eating her out as Qrowe’s clit is teased by Jamie’s warm but wet fingers.

“Jamie,” Qrowe whimpers, leaning on her elbow to sit up with the bare amount of strength she has after coming, "Jamie, wait."

But Jamie shakes her head, pulling away just enough for Qrowe to see her eyes, so she can hear her.

“Please, one more.”

And what’s Qrowe to do but nod breathlessly. Take the hand not holding her up, that was still hovering over Jamie’s own metal one, and twist the nipple Jamie’s hasn’t teased yet. Jamie goes back down, feasting on Qrowe’s cunt again as she tugs her clit between her fingers.

It doesn’t take long before Qrowe’s shaking apart again, this time with tears at the corners of her eyes, as Jamie sucks and strokes and eats her through it.

When Jamie finally slips away from between Qrowe’s thighs, one kiss on her clit to make Qrowe whine one last time, she shifts Qrowe’s knees to rest over her shoulder. Leans her head against Qrowe’s outer naked thigh to look up at Qrowe. Now Qrowe can see how red Jamie’s lips are--the remnants of Qrowe making them shine--along with her cheeks as she takes deep breaths of air. Jamie’s hair is a mess and Qrowe takes her hand off her breast to try and straighten it out. The short strands--longer now than Qrowe’s ever seen Jamie wear her hair in the past, and don’t the bangs messily draped over Jamie’s forehead look good on her--are damp, and she plays idly with them. Jamie’s mouth turns into a soft smile as she leans into the touch.

“You know,” Qrowe starts, grinning in such contrast to how softly she rests her fingers against Jamie’s cheeks that Jamie’s eyes are sharpen, “Maybe we should call you Ironlung instead.”

Jamie turns her head and nips hard on the tips of Qrowe’s fingers, but Qrowe’s smirk doesn’t falter.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
